regret of family naruto
by Muhammad Rifki
Summary: Uzumaki naruto anak yang selalu di abaikan oleh keluarganya karena adiknya menma atu hari dia bertemu dengan shisui uchiha dan dijadikan adik olehnya
1. Chapter 1 proulogue

Title: Naruto: Regret Of Family Naruto

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pair: Naruto x ?

Warning: masih newbie

Regret Of Family Naruto

Inspired by the Make Destiny

Proulogue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut pirang sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung kepala Shodaime Hokage di tebing tertinggi di desa itu.

Desa itu disebut Konoha no Sato dengan penduduk terbesar dan penghasil ninja inilah yang mendasari Konoha menjadi desa terkuat yang pernah ada didunia shinobi .

Ada lima besar negara ninja didunia ini,yaitu negara api, air, angin, petir , dan tanah masing-masing memiliki perwakilan desa adalah perwakilan dari negara api .Konoha memiliki ninja yang mayoritasnya memiliki elemen api dan memiliki berbagai clan , kekkai genkai serta doujutsu yang hanya ada di konoha.

Desa ini merupakan desa tersembunyi karna desa ini ditutupi hutan yang sangat lebat atau yang disebut shi no mori yang diciptakan oleh salah satu legenda pendiri konoha yakni hashirama senju.

Hashirama senju merupakan satu satunya shinobi yang memiliki kekkai genkai Mokuton yang lengkap dengan daunnya .Dia juga pemimpin pertama konoha no sato dengan gelar shodaime hokage. Gelar lainnya adalah kami no shinobi.

Pendiri lainnya yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah Uchiha madara atau yang disebut Hantu adalah uchiha pertama yang memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan menjadi teror bagi dunia shinobi. Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi yang dapat mengalahkan Madara pada saat itu, yang membuat clan senju dan uchiha menjadi clan terkuat saat itu.

Kini Minato Namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin konoha yang disebut Yondaime hokage,dan murid dari salah satu dari legenda sannin adalah shinobi yang telah membantai 1000 pasukan iwa seorang diri dan dijuluki konoha kiiroi senko.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya karena dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi hokage. Tapi semua berubah saat penyerangan kyubi 7 tahun yang menyegel kyubi kepada salah satu anak kembarnya bersama Uzumaki kushina atau The Red Head Habenaro.

Dia menggunakan shiki fujin dan merelakan nyawanya sendiri .Tapi keanehan terjadi shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya , dia hanya mengambil chakranya 90%.Hal ini membuatnya semakin disegani didunia shinobi dan menyebutnya Kami no Shinobi.

 **kembali ke naruto**

Bocah blonde 10 tahun itu sekarang sedang melihat kearah desa dengan tatapan datar .Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze saudara kembar dari jinchuriki kyubi Menma Namikaze.

Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang dia masih mengerti karena saudaranya merupakan jinchuriki dari kyubi, makanya dia diperlakukan berbeda dengan saudaranya.

Namun semuanya telah berubah tidak ada lagi yang mau bersamanya, semuanya hanya fokus kepada saudaranya .Ini dikarenakan ramalan dari tetua katak dan jiraiya yang mengatakan menma adalah anak yang akan membawa perdamaian atau telah membuka cakranya 1 tahun lalu, dan mengaktifkan kekkai genkai yang mengerikan yaitu Mokuton,yang membuat dirinya menjadi Namikaze Senju ,dan itu membuat naruto semakin ketinggalan jauh.

Naruto memiliki IQ diatas clan nara dan stamina tubuh yang cepat dan kekuatan fisik super, hanya itu yang dia punya dan tidak ada yang mengetauinya,dia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan penyendiri.

Semua berubah di dalam hidupnya setelah munculnya seseorang yang mengakuinya dan mau menjadikannya adik . Tiba tiba matanya mulai berubah dan menjadi mata merah dengan tiga tamoe berkibar di matanya.

 **Flashback**

 **Suatu hari dia tengah menangis disebuah hutan karena selalu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya.**

 **"Hei" ucap seseorang dibelakang , dia menoleh dan melihat orang berpakaian seperti anbu tanpa topen . dia memiliki sharigan tiga tamoe ,berambut jabrik ,serta tinggi 175 cm.**

 **"ada apa anbu-san"balas naruto**

 **"apakah kau mengenalku"tanya si anbu**

 **"Hai ... aku merasakan sesuatu yang sama ketika kau menjaga menma"ucap naruto.**

 **'kenapa kau disini'ucap sang anbu**

 **"aku selalu disini jika aku merasa sedih"ucap naruto kemudian kembali menangis**

 **"jangan pernah menangis di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri"ucap sang anbu**

 **"dihari ulang tahunku aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari siapapun semuanya hanya memberikan untuk menma seorang"ucap naruto.**

 **"aku akan memberikanmu hadiah,jadi hadiah apa yang kau mau"tanya anbu**

 **"aku ingin memiliki mata merah sepertimu dan jadikanlah aku adikmu"jawab naruto**

 **"baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat"kata anbu**

 **"apa itu" jawab naruto**

 **"kau harus merahasiakannya sampai kau memasterinya"jawab sianbu**

 **"baiklah" jawab naruto**

 **"oke kita akan ke apartemenku untuk melakukan blood ritual"**

 **END**

Itulah kenangannya bersama orang yang telah ia anggap kakaknya yang telah mati dan dituduh melakukan pembantaian clan uchiha bersama sahabatnya itachi.

TBC

TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW YA!

Dan jika ada yang tau cerita tentang naruto yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya tolong kasih tau ya!


	2. Chapter 2 pertemuan

Title: Naruto: Regret Of Family Naruto

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pair: Naruto x ?

Warning: masih newbie

Regret Of Family Naruto

Inspired by the Make Destiny

Pertemuan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di suatu tempat**

"kemari kau monster"ucap seorang warga

'a apa yang ingin kalian lakukan kepadaku"tanya naruto sambil terus berlari

"tentu saja melenyapkan mu monster"jawab seorang warga dan terus mengejar naruto

"tapi apa salah ku kepada kalian semua"ucap naruto yang terus berlari

"kesalahan mu adalah kau merupakan AIB bagi keluarga hokage dan konoha'ucap warga

"dan jika kau masih terus hidup kau akan terus membawa kutukan bagi kami semua"tambah salah satu warga

 _'aku harus terus berlari kalau tidak aku akan dihajar habis habisan '_ batin naruto

kemudian dia belok kekiri dan melihat kalau jalan itu buntu

 _'sial jalan buntu,apa yang harus aku lakukan'_

"kau tidak bisa lari lagi monster"

"tolong ampuni aku"

"ampuni katamu , itu tidak akan terjadi"

"semuanya ayo kita habisi dia"

 **buggh sret bugh bugh sret**

"semuanya ayo kita pergi dari sini"

 **Bersama Sendaime Hokage**

 _'ternyata desa ini masih sama seperti dahulu tidak ada yang berubah'_

tiba tiba dia melihat banyak sekali warga.

 _'apa yang terjadi disana kenapa banyak sekali warga yang membawa benda tajam'_

setelah diihat dia pun terkejut melihat anak dari minato terbaring lemah dengan banyak sekali luka sayatan dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung mendekati anak itu dan melakukan sunshin ke rumah sakit.

 **minscape naruto**

 **perlahan lahan matanya terbuka dan melihat tempat bewarna putih**

 **"dimana ini"ucap naruto**

 **"ternyata kau sudah bangun naruto"ucap seseorang**

 **naruto menoleh dan melihat dua orang memakai baju perang yang satu memakai hitai ate konoha dan yang satu lagi memiliki kipas besar di punggungnya**

 **"kalian siapa"tanya naruto**

 **"ternyata kau tidak mengenal kami ya bocah"ucap seseorang yang memiliki kipas besar di punggungnya**

 **"kami ini adalah pendiri konoha, dan namaku adalah Hashirama senju dan dia adalah uchiha madara" ucap hashirama**

 **"ja ja jadi kalian adalah shodaime dan madara"ucap naruto**

 **dan keduanya mengangguk bersamaan**

 **"tapi ini dimana dan kenapa kalian berada di sini"tanya naruto**

 **"ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu"ucap madara**

 **"kami disini untuk memberikanmu kekuatan kami"ucap madara**

 **dan keduanya langsung memegang kepala naruto**

 **"ternyata aku adalah cucu kalian berdua"ucap naruto**

 **"benar kau adalah cucu kami dan kami telah memberikan ingatan dan kekuatan kami kepadamu"ucap madara**

 **"tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan mokuton"ucap Hashirama**

 **"ya aku tahu itu karena aku tidak memiliki elemen tanah tapi aku memiliki kemampuan kalian yang lainnya"ucap naruto**

 **"kau benar dan kau harus berlatih menggunakannya"ucap hashirama**

 **"dan gunakanlah untuk memperdamaikan dunia ini"tambah madara**

 **"tentu karena aku akan menghentikan perang didunia ini"jawab naruto**

 **"dan kami punya permintaan untuk mu"ucap hashirama**

 **"apa itu"tanya naruto**

 **"kalau bisa maafkanlah kedua orang tuamu"ucap madara**

 **naruto terkejut atas permintaan kakeknya itu**

 **"ya aku akan berusaha memaafkan mereka,tapi aku ingin membuat mereka menyesal dulu"ucap naruto**

 **"itu terserah kepadamu karena kami yakin dan percaya kepadamu"**

 **tiba tiba tubuh mereka berdua perlahan menghilang**

 **'sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis"**

 **"kau harus ingat dengan cita citamu naruto"**

 **"baiklah aku berjanji aku akan memperdamaikan dunia in"jawab naruto**

 **"SELAMAT TINGGAL NARUTO DAN BUATLAH KAMI BANGGA"**

 **"TENTU SAJA"**

 **Di rumah sakit**

naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sendaime sedang duduk di sampingnya

"kau sudah sadar naruto"tanya sendaime

"ya jiji terima kasih telah menolongku"jawab naruto

"sama sama"ucap sendaime

" jiji bolehkah aku bertanya"ucap naruto

"tentu saja"jawab sendaime

"apakah aku bisa menjadi shinobi sehebat shodaime"tanya naruto

Hiruzen terkejut atas pertanyaan naruto

"tentu saja jika kau terus berlatih dan tidak pernah menyerah kau pasti bisa"jawab sendaime

"dan ingatlah yang paling penting adalah semangat api untuk melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagimu"tambah sendaime

"terima kasih jiji"ucap naruto

kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke pintu

"kau mau kemana"tanya sendaime

"aku mau pergi pulang ke apartemenku"jawab naruto

"kalau begitu hati hati di jalan ya"

'tentu saja"

 **Di apartemen naruto**

 _'sekarang aku sudah memiliki kekuatan hanya tinggal melatihnya'_ batin naruto

 _'aku akan berlatih keras untuk mewujudkan impianku dan tou-san kaa-san tunggulah penyesalan kalian"_

 **TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

terlihat seorang anak berumur 13 tahun sedang tertidur

kriiiiiing krrriiiinnngg

terdenganlah bunyi alarm dan membangunkan naruto

'sudah pagi'

'hari ini adalah kelulusan genin aku harus bersiap'

kemudian ia melangkah kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya

15 menit kemudian

setelah selesai mandi naruto menuju lemari dan melihat pakaian nya

'sepertinya aku harus mengubah penampilanku'

setelah 30 menit memilih pakian ia menuju ke cermin (naruto memakai pakaian yang sama seperti boruto minus kalung)

setelah bercermin kini naruto bersiap pergi ke akademi(rambut naruto seperti aizen)

TBC

TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW

dan tolong kasih tau cerita naruto yang di abaikan oleh orang tuanya

 **SEE YOU AGAIN**


	3. Chapter 3 akademi

Title: Naruto: Regret Of Family Naruto

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku tetapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pair: Naruto x ?

Warning: masih newbie

Regret Of Family Naruto

Inspired by the Make Destiny

Akademi

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

naruto sekarang sedang berjalan santai menuju akademi .dia terus saja mendapatkan bisik-bisik dan tatapan membunuh dari warga dan shinobi yang melihatnya.

"lihat ternyata dia masih hidup setelah kejadian 1 minggu kemarin"ucap salah satu chunin

"benar, kira-kira siapa yang menolong anak itu ya"ucap salah satu warga

"mungkin sendaime-sama yang menolong bocah itu kemarin"ucap salah satu jonin

"mungkin saja, karena kemarin aku merasakan chakra milik sendaime-sama"ucap temannya si jonin

"entah apa alasan sendaime-sama menyelamatkan bocah itu"ucap warga

"mungkin sendaime-sama merasa kasihan dengan anak itu" ucap chunin

"oh iya bukankah sekarang adalah ujian untuk menjadi genin"ucap sang jonin

"kau benar pasti dia ingin mengikuti ujian itu"ucap jonin

"walau pun dia ikut pasti dia tidak akan lulus"ucap jonin

"kau benar walaupun dia anak dari yondaime-sama belum tentu dia lulus karena diakan anak yang lemah"ucap chunin

"kurasa dia akan lulus"ucap jonin

"kenapa begitu"ucap chunin

"tentu saja diakan sangat dekat dengan sendaime-sama"jawab jonin

"mungkin saja sendaime-sama membantu anak itu"ucap chunin

"jika dia lulus aku akan menolak jika aku yang menjadi jonin pembimbingnya"ucap jonin

sedangkan naruto yang dibicarakan begitu hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju akadem dan tidak merasa tersinggung dengan segala ucapan warga dan shinobi yang membicarakannya tadi

 **Di akademi**

kelas diakademi sedang berisik karena terus membicarakan dua pangeran tampan dikelas itu.

mereka adalah namikaze senju menma dan uchiha sasuke

menma sekarang memiliki tinggi 155 cm, bermata biru ,berambut merah dengan model rambut seperti minato,juga memakai pakaian sama seperti minato saat di akademi.

sasuke sekarang memiliki tinggi 157 cm,bermata onyx,berambut hitam dengan model reven menggunakan baju berwarna ungu dan memakai celana berwarna putih .dia adalah adik dari orang yang telah membantai clan uchiha dan hanya menyisakan 50% clan uchiha termasuk kuluarganya.

dan disebelahnya ada shikamaru murid paling jenius dikelas itu,karena dia berasal dari clan nara dia menggunakan pakaian hitam ketet seperti pakaian dalam shinobi,berambut hitam dengan model nanas dan memakai celana hitam panjang

kriiiiett

pintu terbuka dan menampkan seorang bocah 13 tahun dengan memakai baju putih jaket hitam dan celana hitam panjang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan model bergelombang disisir ke beakang dan menjatuhkan satu buah helai rambut di wajahnya(pakaian boruto dan model rambut aizen)

semua orang tercengang melihat anak yang selalu mereka ejek tersebut sudah merubah penampilannya menjadi sangat tampan dan keren.

tanpa berpikir panjang naruto langsung berjalan ke kursi paling pojok belakang

"dia sangat tampan"ucap semua calon kunoichi disitu

"tidak mungkin, sasuke lihat dia mengalahkan kita berdua"ucap menma

"kau benar ,apa kau terima itu menma"tanya sasuke

"tentu saja tidak ,kalau kau"ucap menma

"aku juga sama sepertimu"jawab sasuke

"tapi tenang saja sasuke dia tidak akan lulus karena dia adalah anak yang lemah"ucap menma

"ya kau benar dia tidak akan lulus"ucap sasuke

"dan yang akan menjadi roki of the years adalah aku"ucap menma bangga

"itu jika kau berhasil mengalahkan ku"kata sasuke

"mengalahkanmu ,bukankah kau sudah sering kalah olehku"ucap menma

"karena itulah aku akan membalas kekalahan ku dengan menjadi roki of the years"jawab sasuke

krrrietttt

pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan iruka umino dan mizuki yang sedang mengikuti iruka dari belaakang dia memandang semua muridnya dengan pandangan bangga.

 _'naruto dia telah merubah penampilannya,itu sangat bagus'_ batin iruka

"baiklah kita akan segera melakukan tes untuk menjadi genin,tes ini memiliki 4 tahap yang pertama adalah melempar shuriken,yang kedua melakukan kawarimi ,ketiga melakukan sebuah jutsu dan yang terakhir kalian akan melakukan sparing dengan mizuki"jelas irukapanjang lebar

"apakah ada pertanyaan"tanya iruka

semuanya hanya diam tidak dapat berkata apa-apa kecuali naruto dia terlihat santai dantidak terlalu memikirkan tes itu.

"baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan mari kita mulai ujiannya yang pertama adalah sas"

"bolehkah aku yang pertama sensai karena aku masih banyak urusan"potong naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu cepat ikut aku ke atas atap"suruh iruka

"bilang saja kau tidak mau melihat kemampuanku"ejek menma

"benar dasar anak lemah"tambah sasuke

sedangkan naruto tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua

di atap

"berapa nilai yang aku butuhkan tanpa mengikuti tes taijutsu sensai"tanya naruto

"kalau itu kau harus menancapkan semua shurikennya naruto"jawab iruka

"baiklah kalau begitu"

naruto kemudian mengambil semua shuriken dan menyelipkannya di masing-masing sela jarinya

 _'apakah naruto akan melemparkan semua suriken itu sekaligus'_ batin iruka

dan ternyataa benar naruto melempar semua shuriken dan semuanya tertancap pada target

iruka hanya bisa membulatkan mata tidak percaya kalau naruto dapat melakukan itu semua

"selanjutnya apa sensai"tanya naruto

"eh...berikutnya adalah

SKIP

suasana dimalam hari dikonoha sangat ramai karena sedang diadakan pesta keberhasilan semua calon clan head yang kebetulan berada pada tahun yang sama .dan ini memang sangat spesial dan dapat dipastikan kekuatan konoha dimasa depan nanti.

menma adalah kebanggaan dari clan namikaze karena berhasil menjadi roki of the years dengan mengalahkan sasuke saingan naruto dia menjadi dead test itu ditempelkan pada papan pengumuman di akademi pada keesokan harinya.

semua orang memuji menma kalau ia akan menjadi hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah dan mengolok olok naruto karena kalah dari adiknya .ketika ditanya minato dan kushina hanya bisa menahan malu karena anak tertuanya menjadi dead last padahal dia adalah anak dari hokage sendiri.

sedangkan naruto kini dia sedang duduk di kepala shodaime dan menatap konohan yang sedang melakukan pesta meriah dengan tatapan datar.

"kenapa semua orang hanya peduli pada gelar"ucap naruto

naruto sadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan cakra asing dan satu cakra yang naruto kenal

 _'cakra ini adalah cakra mito'_ batin naruto kemudian membuat segel dan langsung menggunakan sunshin

 **SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

 **TBC**

 **tolong tinggalkan review ya dan kasih tau kalo ada cerita naruto yang di abaikan oleh orang tuanya untuk dijadikan inspirasi**

 **SEE YOU AGAIN**


End file.
